


有凤栖梧 【第一章车】

by pipicat



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 旭润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipicat/pseuds/pipicat





	有凤栖梧 【第一章车】

夜色微澜，二人坐在石桌前饮酒，仿佛和从前一般。润玉面容清丽，神色淡淡，慢慢的饮着酒，好似之前歇斯底里的人不是他一般。他很好看，喝酒的样子也好看，借着月色与酒气，眼尾绯红，双眸含星时更好看，望着旭凤的时候，眼底的漩涡好像要把旭凤溺进去。

旭凤有点不自在的轻咳，望向别处，硬声道；“九霄云殿有人欺负你跑来跟我发什么疯”

润玉撑着额头眼神毫不收敛，直直的看着他，仍旧不说话，看得他快窒息了觉得自己有点口干舌燥，拿起酒壶灌了自己半壶试图压下自己的某种蠢蠢欲动。突然看见润玉低低笑了，仿若昙花盛开，眉目舒展，潋滟至极：

“我是疯了”

旭凤站起身晃了晃脑袋想将视线从他身上挪开，四肢百骸却忽然觉得仿若有一把火在烧，有什么东西想要释放出来，他上前撑着桌子瞪润玉：“你这个疯子在酒里放了什么”

 

润玉站起身，绕过石桌，轻轻巧巧的横抱起他，极为虔诚的在他额头印上一吻，一双桃花眼里饱含情欲：“当然是，让你彻底属于我的东西”

润玉捏了个法决，转眼之间二人就双双倒在了床榻。两人皆是成年男子，且初尝禁酒，一时之间喘息声蔓延了整个帷帐。他压在旭凤身上，扯掉了两人的衣服，凭借本能去亲吻他，但也只是不停在锁骨一带流连，下身不停的磨蹭，旭凤喝的比他多，再加上没有灵力本就受不住，身下炙热仿佛要喷涌而出，而这个人仍旧只是撩拨没有实质进展。

他拿手遮住眼中的欲望，沙哑着声音喘息，突然一个踢腿翻身调换位置，眼神幽深而赤裸：“兄长既然不得其法，那我便代劳了”

润玉身子如白玉一般，四肢修长，皮肤莹润细腻，在旭凤手掌覆上去的时候会微微颤抖，陡然间变换位置的时候他还有点懵，旭凤在他身上四处吮吸，留下了一个有一个暧昧的痕迹，情欲之火四处流窜，即使只是爱抚都能感觉到血脉喷张的欲望在跳动。

他抬手想要拿回主动权，却见旭凤从他腰腹一带抬起头，额头满是细汗，凤眸被情欲盈满，赤裸裸的看着他，仿若天地间只有一个润玉能入他眼。只消这一眼润玉便沦陷，缓缓的垂下了手，但是被旭凤蛮横的将他双手环在自己脖子上，勾起嘴角：“兄长，话本里常说龙性本淫，不若今晚来验证一番”

润玉望着这样为自己疯狂的旭凤，看着他在自己身上肆虐，指尖的温度从胸口小果传到腰腹，再到腿根，然后情色至极的滑过小腿，捞起自己莹白的足跟咬了一口，只能咬着唇隐忍，眼角绯红一片，鼻翼微微煽动，仰着头，露出颈间优美的曲线。

这般脆弱撩人的模样自然激得旭凤心神激荡，就着刚才的姿势拉着润玉的足跟环在腰间，一双火热的手更加不遗余力的揉搓身下的人，轻缓的顺着腿部线条按压着会阴一带，观察到润玉眼角红晕更甚，低笑着用力掐了一下，“嗯啊.....”润玉终于克制不住的轻吟出声，下意识一挺腰抬起身子主动将唇送了过去。

凤凰的体温本就比寻常仙人高些，如今在合欢酒的作用下更是灼热，他唇舌游走在润玉口中，霸道至极，灵巧的舌尖带着润玉共舞，再强硬的探入更深的地方，在润玉觉得自己快被身上这只火凤凰吞入腹中的时候又乖巧的退了出来，温柔的舔舐着他的唇瓣，口中银丝随着舌尖藕断丝连。

 

旭凤不满足于只是扫荡润玉的口腔，慢慢的往下，轻轻的舔舐他的喉结，在白玉般的脖颈上绽放出一朵又一朵的红梅，双手扣住润玉的腰肢，掌心炙热，不停的流连，润玉越发感觉到自己的身体在失控，每一寸皮肤都变得越来越敏感，越来越渴望，喉咙中压抑的呻吟快要抑制不住，双手紧紧的攥紧身下床单试图缓和旭凤带给他的令人窒息般的快感。

旭凤赤红着双眼，他知道身下人是润玉，但他只是润玉，是他现下想要拆吃入腹的人，他俯下身沙哑着声音在润玉耳边呢喃

“不够，还不够......”

润玉怔怔的看着他，适才缓缓回笼的一丝神智，被这人情色入骨的呢喃又拨回了九霄云外，旭凤对自己的动情，比合欢酒更令他沉沦深陷，不能自拔。

 

一个缠绵的吻结束后，旭凤火热的手掌将润玉的双腿分开，让自己嵌入他的腿间，灵活的套弄了起来润玉那处，润玉千年来清冷矜贵，何时受过这般滋味，当下眼中漫开水光，盈盈一片。谁料旭凤突然拉过他的手覆在自己的昂扬火热上，弯着眉眼调笑“兄长倒是享受，弟弟如今可是难受的紧”

 

这话听在润玉耳中更是燥热一片，耳尖红的滴血，兄弟悖伦的刺激，交缠的四肢，旭凤的低哑喘息都是催情的毒药，这一切都太震撼了，润玉转过头去，旭凤却捕捉到他的意图，火热的唇舌叼住泄漏主人情绪的耳尖，淫靡的发出些微水声，舌尖更是抽插的在润玉耳蜗进攻。

“呵，兄长受不住了？”润玉紧闭的双眼，长睫微颤，修眉紧蹙，旭凤仍是不放过他，揉搓着身下人的臀瓣，将鼻息一丝不漏的喷在润玉耳边，

“兄长如此这般，我可是会难过的”声音好像有点委屈，润玉拼命忍耐却还是不敌心底的担忧，再睁开眼时仿佛放开一般，轻吟出声，不掩饰自己的动情，学着旭凤的手法回敬给他，另外一只手顺着旭凤的肩颈线条往下滑，摩擦过性感的喉结和锁骨，旭凤胸膛上汗湿一片，他好奇一般的边画着圈，边低吟着，感觉到身上人的肌肉更紧绷之后，小腿磨蹭着旭凤拉下他吻得缠绵悱恻。

旭凤轻喘着，凑到他胸前咬住了一边红果，低低的笑“兄长果然从来都勤奋好学”

听见旭凤的夸赞润玉脸颊潮红得更加厉害，但仍旧不甘示弱的挺胸将自己送到身上人嘴边，放荡的喘息着

“嗯啊...啊...旭儿”

听着润玉的呻吟，旭凤觉得自己已经忍得发疼，他想一举冲进去要了这个摄他心魄的人，他想将这个喘息的人弄得泪湿连连，但不能伤了他。旭凤更加卖力的套弄起来，他的手指灵活，掌心因为常年练兵有一层薄茧，刮在润玉那处上刺激更甚，忽然一个加速抽动便将身下人儿的精华激了出来。

高潮过后的润玉，大脑中空白一片，无力的任旭凤亲了又亲，听着他喘息道“哥，把腿分开些”

他视线顺着旭凤指尖下移，看着那骨节分明的手指就着白浊缓缓的探到自己身下，那个隐秘而羞耻的地方，先是一根手指，他克制不住的呻吟

“啊，旭儿，嗯...轻些”

旭凤注视着他，无法移开眼睛，汗珠慢慢的滴在润玉脸上，第二根手指也进去了，那处从未被人造访，青涩之极，甫一进入就缠住了旭凤，不让他往里去。旭凤双目通红，唇舌在润玉眼角眉梢安抚，缓解他的紧张，仿佛撒娇一般道

“哥，别怕，让我进去”说着一边手指变曲起小节用力按了肠壁内侧的一点，惹得润玉发出高亢的叫声，随即放松了下来。

旭凤笑了，俯身一口咬在了润玉的胸膛，眼角余光欣赏着他隐忍却又享受的表情，一寸寸的将自己的火热探入。

润玉咬着唇，其实有着合欢的药效在并没有很强烈的疼痛，但那种被填满的异物感和冲击感仍然让他大口喘着气，双眼迷蒙的一眨不眨，模糊了眼前，失了神。他终于得到这个人了，千年来的执念和相思仿佛在这刻蔓延开来。但他很快就被拉了回来，旭凤一把抬高了他的腰，将那又长又粗又硬的东西势如破竹的贯穿到底，撞得润玉腿根都在打颤，脚趾不由自主的蜷缩起来。

“ 唔，啊，轻些”充满哀求意味的呻吟从天帝陛下口中泄出，身下那火热紧致的销魂处更是紧紧的吸附着旭凤，高温惊人，柔顺非常。这哪是求饶，分明是火上浇油，旭凤忍耐不住的扣住他的腰开始猛烈的冲刺，角度刁钻，速度极快，每一下都撞向最深的地方，每一次摩擦都带来强烈的快感，润玉只能跟着本能，不由自主的想要合拢双腿，却只能无助的夹住旭凤的腰。

“...你是故意的么，”旭凤的声音又落在耳边，可润玉无暇回答。

 

痒，好痒，好热，他甚至能听见身后和旭凤相连的地方啪啪作响，还带着滋滋的水声。

 

“旭儿...深些...用力”润玉摇着头，眼中星光缓缓的从眼角滑落，衬着绯红的眼尾，面若桃花，情色至极。他一会儿觉得自己飘在云端一会儿又觉得自己坠入地域，手指无力的扯着旭凤鸦青的长发，仿佛邀请他更深的品尝自己。

旭凤低吼一声，坐起身将他一条腿抗在肩上，爆发出令人发麻的力量，不断的抽动着那滚烫的烙铁，快速的，有力的操弄着身下的人，双手在那雪白的臀瓣上留下清晰的烙印。龙族的身体天赋异禀，慢慢的自己分泌出水渍，令交合的地方湿糊一片，淫靡不堪。他循着方才的记忆，豪不留情的插着润玉的敏感点，他想看这个人被他干到失去理智，他要将他操弄得射出来。

“啊...啊...不要...停下，我受不住了，要去了”灭顶的冲刺将润玉理智撕了个粉碎，眼神涣散，随着旭凤的操弄扭着身子迎合，突然他身子颤动的厉害，身下也猛然收缩夹紧了身下的炙热，前后都泄了出来。

旭凤按着他狠狠的抽插了几下被猝不及防的内里高潮和猛然一夹弄得精关失守，餍足的抱着润玉倒在枕边，一下下的轻啄着自家兄长的脸颊，内心一片宁静。

夜色还长，渐渐的又开始高温蔓延，龙吟凤鸣。


End file.
